wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Stone
Coding: "Metal" from the free formats on Helio's testing wiki Stone belongs to ThatToast, do NOT use her in any fanfictions, roleplays, etc. without my permission. Only edit if there are spelling or grammar mistakes. APPEARANCE You are wandering the streets of Foxtail at night. You are completely, horribly lost. You see the faint flick of a dragon tail turn down a corner. You follow. Excuse me? Do you know the way to the nearest hotel? you ask the mysterious dragon as you see them disappear around another corner and into an alley. You notice that the dragon has a navy blue hoodie and dark jeans. You still follow. As you turn the corner, the dragon turns to you. Hello, she says, taking her hood off. Can I help you with anything? She has stone-grey scales and indigo eyes. She walks on her hind legs, and she is a head taller than the average dragon. There's something odd about her right arm… C…an you tell me where the nearest hotel is? you ask, nervous. There's one on the corner of the street here, it's really nice. The dragon points down the road to a large building. I live here. This is a back entrance to another hotel. I would recommend this one, but it's full. She reaches to open the door, and you realize that her right arm is artificial. It's a dark silver with some red wires showing through. She catches you staring, and you look away quickly. She smiles and says, I don't mind if you stare. I get it a lot. You thank her and begin to walk away, towards the hotel. PERSONALITY Stone, at first glance, is a quiet, reserved, and tough dragon. One that has been in many fights and walked out successful nearly every time. She keeps to herself, and usually avoids eye contact with anyone. If someone decides to try and mess with her friends, they will feel her wrath. She has a reputation as a fantastic fighter. At the local bar in Foxtail, which she goes to quite often (but rarely drinks) she has held back many drunk customers who decided to take out their fury on some other dragon. Stone has a very strong set of morals and her ideas are not so easily changed. She has a very small friend group, only two or three, maybe four dragons. She holds grudges for quite some time. It is fairly easy to gain her trust, but if you lose it,it is nearly impossible to win back. HISTORY Stone hatched in a Nightcry home, born into a loving family. She had two older brothers, Bauxite, a white dragon with green eyes, and Carbon, who had distinctive stripe patterns on his scales that no other dragon had. She never got an actual education, as her family barely had enough money to get by. Stone was taught basic math, reading, and history by her mother and father, showing interest in writing. At age ten, she began writing her own fantasy novel. She kept the idea with her until she got a scholarship to Pyrrhia University because she wouldn't have been able to go to any school otherwise. There, she excelled in her classes and eventually graduated with two published novels and a doctorate's degree in technology, language, writing, and language teachings. She went to live with her parents for a few years before leaving,amd she found out that Bauxite had gotten an archaeology job. A few days later, Carbon left. He had placed a note on the desk that read that he was never coming back. He was reported to have been murdered a few days later, although Stone sometimes swears she sees him on the streets of Foxtail. She went on to become a bestselling author under the name "Solar Fastwings." She moved out of Nightcry and into Foxtail. While she was there, an animus dragon moved into the apartment room next to her. On a night when the three moons were barely visible, he went insane and attacked Stone as she passed his room. In the process, Stone killed the dragon and lost her right arm. She was hurried to the hospital, where doctors and scientists attached a robotic arm in place of the one she lost. She resides in Foxtail to this day, taking a break from her writing career, but plans to write another book soon. POWERS/ABILITIES * Stone has immense physical and mental strength. * She is an animus but just doesn't care about her powers very much. * She hopelessly communicates via text with memes and pictures because she can't even type * Stone can sorta swim * Yay firebreath * apathy 50% seriousness 20% random 30% * wants to find out how to non-magically communicate with scavengers for some reason and nobody knows why (not even her) TRIVIA * loves spicy unlike ThatToast * needs her morning coffee legit * most of the time just can't even * likes sushi * complete chocoholic to the extreme * hates sundried tomatoes GALLERY art :3 Category:Characters Category:Content (ThatToast) Category:Females Category:NightWings Category:Tribeless Dragons Category:SeaWings Category:Hybrids Category:Animus Category:Occupation (Writer)